Seductive Manipulations
by LadyStiff
Summary: PWP. Severus and Lucius meet up in Venice for dinner on a boys weekend. When Hermione walks in the restaurant, looking delectable, they are determined to have her... together. LM/HG/SS.


**Authors Note: This is for TrueBlackRoses who requested a Severus/Hermione/Lucius threeway. It's not a ship I'm very familiar with so I really hope I did them justice. Let me know, yeah?**

**Warning: Explicit threesome smuttiness. Don't like don't read.**

Lucius was lazily stroking the stem of his wine glass, cold grey eyes fixed to the door of the Ristorante Quadri. It was that time of the year again, where he and Severus met to cat around whichever muggle locale they happened to pick that year.

This year happened to be in Venice, Italy.

Lucius had taken the taken the honours of renting an outrageously expensive, and massively beautiful apartment, overlooking the canals. There were of course cheaper and relatively respectable lodgings he could have rented, but that was not how a Malfoy did things.

Lucius picked up his wine, and took a sip of the expensive and very rich red vintage he currently had in his glass, and turned his head to scope out the restaurant.

The restaurant he had selected was of fine taste, but maybe a little bit too pricey for his motives, which of course was to get laid.

He saw a few couples sitting around looking frightfully boring and old, and couldn't quite repress a shudder. Slytherin forbid, he ever turned out like them. He was, of course, extremely proud of the way he looked, with his sleek blond hair tide in a neat queue at the back of his neck, his grey eyes the colour of mercury, which practically shed a woman's clothes off before he would even touch her. His mouth so beautifully shaped could turn into a mocking smile, to a seductive leer, then strip all your worth away with a fierce sneer all in the space of minutes. His patrician bone structure gave the right impression that he was indeed very rich and very powerful, an asset to getting him whatever he wanted- and a Malfoy always got whatever he wanted.

His eyes met those of a beautiful woman, sitting with her equally very beautiful friend in the booth in the corner and smirked.

Target acquired, apparently.

Lucius turned to face the door, just in time for Severus Snape to stride in; his pitch black eyes scanning the restaurant until they landed on Lucius.

The din in the restaurant died down as all eyes turned to Severus, and Lucius had to admit absently, that Severus did present a very striking figure. His black hair very thick and straight, coming to chin level, eyes very intense making women shiver and dampen their panties every time he looked at them. Jaw line strong and chiselled, and hooked nose, which should have distracted from the rest of his good looks, actually made them better. He was extremely tall, coming a few inches above Lucius' own height, and very broad of shoulder.

The noise picked up again, but Lucius could still feel stares when Severus took a seat across from him. They probably made a pretty spectacular view; light and dark meeting.

'Lucius.' Severus greeted in his deep, hot chocolate voice, 'Good to see you old friend.'

'Indeed, and to you.' Lucius lifted a finger without looking up, and a waiter materialised as if out of thin air.

'Sir?'

'Wine.'

The waiter filled a glass of blood red wine, and placed it in front of Severus.

Once the waiter left, and Severus sampled the wine to his satisfaction, he looked up at Lucius, and said, 'How's the family?'

Lucius gave a sardonic grin, 'Draco took over one of the Malfoy investments last month. I let him buy me out. He's doing very well. Narcissa, I think, is in the Bahamas with her latest boyfriend. She sent me an owl three months ago.'

He and Narcissa had divorced six years, the year Draco had graduated. They had never really been in love and had just stayed married for Draco's sake. There had always been extra-marital affairs in their marriage, but there was never any hard feeling. They had always been friends and will always be.

'That's nice.' Severus said, blandly.

Lucius just shrugged. They continued to speak of the usual thing old friends spoke about when they hadn't seen one another for a couple of months. They were both aware of the two attractive women in the booth to the side of the restaurant, shooting them seductive looks, but they did nothing yet, knowing they would come to them.

Lucius stopped talking mid-speech, eyes widening as they focussed on the door.

'What is it?' Severus drawled with a smirk, not turning around but knowing it must be some beautiful bint of a woman. It was always a woman.

Severus found his interest pique when Lucius didn't answer just kept staring at the door. He risked a look, turning around in his seat slightly, and wished he hadn't. It felt as if he was ruined for life. Oh, not because she was better looking than any other woman, although she was exquisitely lovely. No. It was because the woman at the door was none other than Hermione Granger, and she didn't look like what Hermione Granger should look like. Gone was the bushy hair and slight, boyish figure and in her place was a curly haired goddess, with god damn siren body.

She was wearing a deep, sapphire blue dress, which cinched in her waist and flowed down like water. It stopped mid-thigh, showing off her incredibly long, brown legs and for all that, it was very modest, hinting at someone to take a closer look, and discover the creamy skin beneath.

'Is that the mudblood?' Lucius muttered softly.

'Don't use that word, but yes it is.'

'I want her.'

Severus felt jealousy surge through him and land in the pit of his stomach. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

'I don't think so, Lucius.'

Lucius grinned, 'I don't mind sharing.'

Severus cocked an intrigued eyebrow, 'A menage a trios?'

Lucius shrugged a broad shoulder, 'Why not?'

Severus looked back at Hermione again, and saw her get seated at a table in the middle of the room. 'What makes you think she will agree to it?'

Lucius leaned back in his chair, resting his forearms across his flat stomach and cocked a brow of his own, 'What makes you think she will resist? Come now Severus, I am irresistible,' He said arrogantly, 'And so are you. Between the two of us, we cannot fail.'

He stared into his wine glass, thinking about it. It wasn't as if he and Lucius hadn't shared women before, but Granger just seemed different, and if she was the prude that she had been in school when Severus had known her, then no matter how irresistible the two of them were, she wouldn't do it.

But what if she did, he pondered, feeling himself go hard in his slacks, Merlin would it be worth the try.

They heard a throat clear next to them and an 'Excuse me' said in a twangy American accent, 'My friend and I were wondering if we could join you?'

Lucius was still staring at Severus, waiting for an answer, and Severus gave him a small nod.

Lucius coldly looked up at the women and without further ado, told them to 'piss off'.

The woman hitched in a breath and her eyes began to water uncontrollably. She took her friends hand, and ran out the door.

Severus lifted the side of his lips sardonically, 'Some things never change.'

Lucius just shrugged, 'Why should I waste my time.'

'You probably shredded their confidence for life.'

Lucius flicked a finger dismissively, 'They will end up under some stupid muggle commoner in the next hour. Shall we go?' He said, indicating Granger.

'It seems as if she's waiting for a date. Ah, and here he is now.' A tall good looking Italian came sauntering in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucius flick his wand, too fast for anyone else to see, and saw the Italian say something to Hermione and walk out again.

Hermione looked stricken for a moment, before her eyes narrowed. She beckoned a waiter, and a few minute later, a full bottle of wine appeared. The waiter filled her glass to the rim, before downing the whole thing. The wide eyed waiter filled it for her again. She sipped this one more slowly.

Severus looked at Lucius in a very disapproving manner, 'I hope to Merlin you didn't Imperius that man.'

Of course I didn't,' Lucius smirked, 'That would be illegal. Just a strong befuddlement charm.'

Severus gazed suspiciously at him once more, before letting it go. It got him what he wanted, after all.

'I'll go first; she's nearly done with her second glass anyway.' Severus said, getting up.

He strode confidently to Granger's table and sat down next to her without invitation. 'Granger.' He said, making his voice deeper, and even more appealing.

XXXXX

Hermione distantly heard the chair scrape next to her but she was too down to take much notice. But the minute she heard his voice, Hermione shuddered deliciously and looked into the deep, dark eyes of her previous professor.

'Professor Snape.' She said in surprise.

He smiled seductively into her eyes, 'Severus please, Granger. I'm no longer your professor.'

Hermione took a fortifying gulp from her glass, and made herself look at Snape properly since she had left school six years ago. God, he was magnificent. At the thought, Hermione felt herself getting wet, and she bit her lip to keep in a gasp.

She was horny and drunk, and the thought of Snape was so forbidden reckless that Hermione knew she couldn't resist. Damn Antonio for standing her up.

'Then you should call me Hermione.' She said; throat dry at the thought.

'Hermione.' He said softly.

His has the sort of voice that had the ability to melt the knickers off any unsuspecting woman, Hermione thought, feeling a pulse start between her legs. What the hell was going on, he always used to hate her. Why was he looking at her as if she were the last meal on earth?

She was just about to ask what he was doing in Italy when a shadow blocked out the light at her table. She looked up and found herself looking into the compelling eye of Lucius Malfoy.

'Miss. Granger.' He said, taking the seat on her other side, so that Mr. Malfoy and Sna... no, Severus, were facing each other. 'You look lovely.'

Hermione ignored that, 'Mr. Malfoy?'

He smiled into her eyes, and Hermione felt lust pool in her stomach. 'Lucius, please.'

Hermione took another sip of her wine, but found it empty. Lucius graciously topped it up for her.

'What bring you to Italy, Miss. Granger?'

'Travelling,' she muttered.

'Ah', Lucius nodded, 'and where are you off to next?'

'South of France, where I will meet up with my parents.'

Hermione kept looking between them, trying to decide who she found better looking, but couldn't. They were too different. Severus was so enigmatic and powerful looking, whereas Lucius looked so damn refined and sexy.

She knew she should hate them for the past, but found she couldn't care, was desperately in need of a rebound and a good fucking. She looked at them again and shivered, wondering what it would be like to feel them deep inside of her and touching her all over.

They must have gotten a vibe from her because she felt a hand slide up her thigh from Lucius side, sneaking under her dress and caressing her skin.

'You want us, don't you?' Severus murmured in his dark chocolate voice, 'I can see it on your face.' Severus had his hands folded under his chin and his elbows on the table. 'He has his hand on your thigh, doesn't he? Do you want him to slide it up further and finger your pussy?'

With a shaking hand, Hermione brought her glass up to her lips once more, desperately trying to wet her dry mouth.

She felt Lucius tickle his way up, curling a finger under the waist band of her underwear and burrow between the slit in her labia. Hermione gasped loudly, maybe too loudly, because she heard Severus mutter a wandless silencing charm around the table and specially disillusion it so the muggles wouldn't notice anything.

'She's wet, Sev.' He murmured softly.

'Mmm, make her come, Lucius. Right here at this table.'

Hermione bit her lip as she felt Lucius flick her clit and rub over it deliciously. She couldn't believe this was even happening, but she nevertheless opened her legs wider to give him better access and slump in her chair a little, hiding her lower body more, under the table cloth.

She could feel Severus's eyes on her face, catching every little expression. 'What is he doing to you? Tell me.'

'He's... he's rubbing my clit.' Hermione stuttered, 'Circling it with his thumb. Oh god...' She moaned gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles whitened. 'He just put a finger in me, thrusting it in and out. It feels so good. Don't stop.' She gasped, licking her lips, and squeezing her eyes closed.

'What's he doing now?'

'He put in another finger. He's still rubbing my clit.' Hermione opened her unfocussed eyes. 'I'm going to come, dear god, I'm going to come.'

Lucius sped up the movement of his fingers to the sound of her gasping.

'She's squeezing 'round my fingers, Severus. She's so damned tight. I can't wait to feel her around my cock.'

Hermione's eyes met Severus's, and saw desire flash through his eyes, 'Let's get out of here.'

Hermione gave another shudder, and felt her orgasm start to fade. She felt Lucius remove his hand and lick his hand clean of her juices. 'Fucking delicious.'

Severus gently took Hermione's upper arm, and assisted her into standing- her legs felt very wobbly- and escorted her out of the restaurant, Lucius close at their heels.

'Where to, Lucius?' Severus said.

'Just round the corner. Five minute walk.'

They started off; both of them having a hand on Hermione, their steps speeding up impatiently.

They turned a corner and Lucius took out his wand, flicking it to a door on their left. They walked in and before Hermione could do anything, she was against the closed front door, and Severus was kissing her, deeply and completely.

Lucius chuckled and walked further into the apartment, turning on lights, and going through to the bedroom.

Severus continued to kiss her, and Hermione had to reach up so high and grasp his shoulders in order to reach his mouth. She moaned as his hand ran up the back of her thigh, and cupped his hand under one delectable buttock.

He broke away slightly, moving his tongue over her bottom lip and murmured against her mouth. 'Do you want this? Lucius is waiting in the bedroom naked and we're both going to fuck you,' He nipped her lip, 'in every orifice.'

Hermione looked deep into his eyes, and shivered, 'Yes.' She whispered, 'Merlin, yes.'

His mouth swooped down on hers again, and she let him take each side of her panties, and pull them down. His shoe in the crotch of the panties pushed it down to the floor.

He grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Severus leaned back a bit, so that he could take in the view of her completely naked, except for her strappy heels.

He got down on one knee, reaching down to unstrap them, but got distracted by the smell of her arousal. He untied the strap of one shoe, while his nose came to rest in her pubic hair, breathing in deeply. He dropped his chin down and lightly swiped his tongue over her slit. Hermione gasped and hung on to his shoulders for balance. He did it again, burrowing his tongue in her folds and giving her a few well placed flicks.

He pulled away and stood up, finished with his task on her shoes, and ignored Hermione's protest. 'Lucius was right, you do taste delicious.' He drawled, picking her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her through to the bedroom, and saw over Hermione's shoulder, Lucius leaning insolently against the balcony door, barefoot and shirt already unbuttoned showing his torso and firewhiskey tumbler in hand. He quirked an impressed eyebrow at Hermione's state of undress and sauntered forward, placing his tumbler on the table.

Severus let Hermione's legs drop to the floor, and she felt another set of hands on her from behind, sliding up her naked hips and gently cupping her breasts.

Hermione spun around quickly, losing the feel of Lucius's hands but wanting badly to feel his mouth on hers. She flung her arms around his neck, her fingers plunging into his hair, loosening his queue so that hair fell against his cheeks, and melded her lips to his, kissing him frantically. Severus behind her stroked her hair and back gently, whispering naughty words in his _fuck me_ voice.

Lucius grasped her hips again, pulling her flush against him, and she could feel his arousal against her stomach, and god, did it feel huge. She wanted to see it.

She pulled away, attacking his belt and zipper with enthusiasm. She took the side of his trousers, and eased them down, freeing his erection so that it sprang up between them, he kicked them away. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and she smiled. Of course, he wasn't.

She took good look then, holding him at his base, and stroking up to his head. It was a long journey.

He was so long and hard and thick, the bulbous head weeping pre-come, and she licked her lips in appreciation.

'You want to suck it.' Lucius said gently. 'Get on your knees and show us.'

She fell to her knees and felt Severus do the same, pressing his naked chest to her back, as he began to tease her nipples, pinching and flicking them, cupping her breast and pushing them together as he did so.

Hermione took the tip of Lucius's penis into her mouth and started sucking on it teasingly, rubbing her hands up and down his length. She whirled her tongue round the slit, then ducked it under so she could flick at the gland on the underside.

Severus kept muttering dirty things in her ear, and she felt so horny she could burst.

'You like that don't you, the feel of cock in your mouth. Suck it in deeper, let it reach the very back of your throat, gag for him.'

Lucius also seemed to like the words, for he started pumping his hips forward slightly, hands tightening in her hair.

'You dirty girl. Do you want me to fuck you while you suck cock?' Hermione moaned an affirmative around Lucius, making him buck his hips at the vibration of her mouth.

Severus pulled her hips back and positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione froze the movements of her mouth in anticipation, waiting for Severus to ram himself into her.

What Hermione didn't expect was for Severus to put himself into her slowly, inch by inch. She hadn't taken a look at his cock, but it was stretching her out magnificently, fully; when she thought he might be in all the way, he just kept on going. She felt him gently bump her cervix and wait.

She didn't want to wait anymore, she thought, viciously thrusting her bottom back against him.

Severus took this as a sign to say she was ready and began thrusting into her at a fast pace, grasping her hips and pulling them against him on every forward thrust.

Lucius tightened his hand in her hair, and she felt him getting impossibly harder in her mouth. The visual of Severus fucking her hard from behind must really be affecting him. She restarted her ministrations on his cock, trying hard to concentrate but finding it difficult. Lucius took over, thrusting his cock into her mouth, Hermione moaned, letting her jaw relax and concentrate on the feeling building up in her abdomen that Severus was causing. He had one hand circling her clit, as the other one controlled her hip.

She was going to come. She pulled away from Lucius, flinging her head back, 'Fuck!' She screamed as she fell over the edge, and began tightening around Severus's penis. 'Oh... fuck... yes, yes!' She was creaming all over his cock, and god did it feel good.

She felt Lucius pull her limp body up and off Severus's cock and pick her up. He put her on the bed, before getting on as well, lying on his back. He pulled Hermione onto him, and she eagerly straddled him, languid, but ready for more.

Lucius ran a tender finger down her cheek, 'Are you alright, my sweet?'

'Hmm, yes.' Hermione said, leaning down to kiss him.

She was slightly startled when she felt Severus behind her, stroking her back and bum. Hermione moaned wanting them both so much, she felt she was aching inside.

Hermione reached down between her and Lucius, and grasped his cock in her hand, guiding it to her entrance. She let it rest there for a moment, and then began to sit down on him, letting him in, inch by inch. Lucius sucked in a breath, 'Fuck, you're tight.' He reached up to stroke a nipple and Hermione sat down hard, letting him in all the way.

'Lean forward, love.' Severus whispered in her ear, and did as she was told.

She felt a very lubricated finger enter her small hold, then another one. He patiently stretched her out, while she moaned and writhed on top of Lucius who had her by the hips to stop her moving.

Severus had another finger in her now, scissoring her until he was satisfied. Hermione felt more lubrication enter her behind, and then the head of his penis. She felt resistance as he pushed the head gently into, but she was so well prepared that she only had to relax before it was in.

Severus took his time, pushing in only a little bit at a time as Hermione's body accepted him.

By the time he was fully in, they were all three moaning at the restraint.

Then they began to move.

Lucius and Severus were completely co-ordinated leaving Hermione nothing to do but enjoy.

She had never felt anything like this before. These two older men were the best she had ever had and would ever have. She was already on the precipice and they hadn't even been going for a minute.

They were thrusting harder now, and she knew that none of them were going to last much longer. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on Lucius's shoulder, and began to spasm.

She heard Severus swear, 'Fuck, she's too tight. Merlin Lucius, feel her muscles pulling us in.'

Lucius was thrusting himself in from below, grunting as he started spurting his come deep inside of her. Severus wasn't far behind. It pushed Hermione's orgasm to greater heights and she felt tears running down her cheeks. God, she couldn't take much more, it was too much. She released Lucius from her mouth and screamed in complete ecstasy.

Their movement gradually stopped, and she felt Severus pull out and collapse next to her. He leaned over to wipe away her tears, and kiss her gently on the mouth. She felt Lucius lazily stroking her back, still inside her.

After a long while, she got up and went to the bathroom and they saw clothes fly in after her, obviously accioed, and twenty minutes later, she came out fully dressed.

They both sat up, alarmed at the thought that she was going.

She went over to the bed, and gave them both a kiss.

She started walking across the room, and then turned around, eyebrow quirked.

'See you both in France?'

Their jaws just dropped, and with a chuckle, she left the room.

**Want to see Hermione's dress? I know I could have described it better but it was from Severus's point of view and lets be honest here, what would he know about women's clothing unless he's taking them off.**

**Remove the spaces.**

**s1183. photobucket .com / albums / x466 /LadyStiff / Seductive%20Manipulations/**


End file.
